Digimon 02 Truth Or Dare
by blazze mogami and ichijouji
Summary: In this story the original digidestined and the 02 digidestined play truth or dare! yay! has some lemon!


hey everyone blazzy here! hope you enjoy this story! i will try my best at it... it will probaly fail horribly and if there is spelling mistakes i`m sorry! anyway lets start this digimon truth or dare story in 3... 2... 1... DING! ?: WAIT!  
>Blazzy: what now tai!?<br>tai: you need to do the disclamier!  
>Blazzy: oh right! you can say it tai!<br>tai: blazzy/ Emma does not own digimon or us! which i`m happy about! Blazzy: if i was in charge there would be lots of romance!  
>tai: *shivers* i don`t wanna know!<br>Blazzy: i would put you and mimi, matt and sora, joe and no one, izzy and my awesome friend Adriana, TK and no one, kari and yolei, ken and davis and a bunch of other people! but not now will we talk about that! let the story begin! tai: AND THIS IS RATED L FOR LEMON!  
>Blazzy: he he... i forgot the ratings please don`t tell the people of ! :'( _<p>

Emma: HELLOOOOOOO EVERYBODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY everybody: hello? kari: she has finally gone crazy!  
>Emma: fudge you kari! i`m not crazy!<br>Adriana: YEAH! EMS IS NOT CRAZY!  
>both: YEAH! NOT CRAZY!<br>kari: OK OK OK!  
>Emma: thank you.<br>ken: my sister is coo coo...  
>Emma: I HEARD THAT!<br>ken: you were supposed to...  
>Emma: some brother...<br>tai: CAN WE GET TO THE WHOLE DARE AND TRUTH THING!?  
>Emma: YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH! HOLD ONTO YOUR GOGGLES!<br>tai: *holds onto his goggles*  
>Emma: *Hits his head* not literally!<br>tai: i`m sorry... *rubs head*  
>Emma: these are from my good friend tomiya!<p>

from tomiya:

hey guys! so i`m just giving some things i thought would be funny!  
>truths:<br>1) Ems! is it true you like someone?  
>2) izzy! you like any girls?<br>3) tai! Ems told me you named your hair brush! is that true?  
>4) matt! how many songs have you written?<br>5) Adriana! why are you so fudging annoying!?  
>dares:<br>1) everyone! say one thing about the person they like!  
>2) Ems! I DARE YOU TO JUMP OFF THE BALCONY AND INTO YOUR SNOW PLACE!<br>3) Adriana! I dare you to say your nickname!  
>4) Yolei! i dare you to lick a toliet seat. yes. you heard me.<br>5) Ken! french kiss the person of your choice!

well thats all! have fun ;)

Emma: OK! ONE THING BEFORE WE START! TOMIYA I AM GONNA SLAP YOU SILLY! oh and yes i do like someone.  
>izzy: phht! me!? no! Emma: I thought you told me you like Adrian-<br>izzy: *covers her mouth* no! *uncovers her mouth*  
>Emma: ok ok ok! tai-san!<br>tai: yes i did...  
>Emma: i made a fake commerical for it!<br>ken: she did. davis: was it good?  
>ken: yes.<br>davis: OOO! DO IT FOR US Ems! PLEASE!  
>Emma: fine! let me get armidillo! (PS thats my digimon! an armidillomon!) armidillo: i`m here!<br>armidillomon: (PS when i say armidillo its mine when i say armidillomon its cody`s! and Adriana has a babydmon!) *drools*  
>cody: *hits armidillomon`s head* horny digimon...<br>Emma: ok! armidillo! follow! ken was mean when i made it and forced me to wear a dress so be right back! *goes to change room with armidillo then comes out* cody: *jawdrops to floor* Emma: how do i look? (PS imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fwp-content%2Fuploads% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fanime-girl-light-blue-hair-image%2F&h=1200&w=1600&tbnid=4nkuuISICj9DdM%3A&zoom=1&docid=POZpJ-l15upbXM&ei=R6TFU9-pD6nhsASHr4D4CA&tbm=isch&ved=0CFYQMygaMBo&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=2994&page=2&start=11&ndsp=21 this is the dress)  
>cody: amazing...<br>others execpt kari: beautiful!  
>kari: great! 'ugly... retarded... gross...'<br>armidillo: what about me? (PS here is her looks! imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% . %2F_cb20130111165157%2Fdigimon%2Fes%2Fimages%2F3%2F3c%2FArmadillomon_Collectors_ &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% . %2Fwiki%2FArmadillomon&h=480&w=360&tbnid=CBc66-XjN6nhtM%3A&zoom=1&docid=SJeab0LZF16GfM&ei=kqbFU4ChL4flsAT654DACQ&tbm=isch&ved=0CI4BEDMoTzBP&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=1968&page=4&start=58&ndsp=25)  
>armidillomon: like an angel!<br>other digimon: cute!  
>ken: 3... 2... 1... ACTION!<br>Emma: ever wondered what the famous soccer player tai kamiya uses to keep his hair like that?  
>armidillo: well its a brushg right!?<br>Emma: nope! its a comb! inturducing mr. comb that loves my hair! tai kamiya`s comb!  
>everyone execpt tai: *laughs*<br>tai: hmmp!  
>Emma: next truth please!<br>matt: one.  
>Emma: ITS LIKE THE BEST SONG EVER THOUGH!<br>matt: thanks! Adriana: I`M NOT ANNOYING! *goes to corner and grows a mushroom kingdom*  
>Emma: Don`t worry Adriana-chan! i`ll get him for you!<br>Adriana: *comes back* thanks! although i could get him if i knew where he was!  
>Emma: no duh!<br>Emma and Adriana: *laughs*  
>Emma: ok ok! on to the dares! so start!<br>tai: she is pretty matt: she is nice izzy: she is smart mimi: he likes soccer sora: he is famous Adriana: he has his own word joe: she is made from wood! (PS its a test...)  
>test: A) GOOD! B) LOVE! C) SQUARE ROOT! D) PENIS! QUESTION: WHICH ONE IS SCIENCE!? (PS i`m sorry! had too!)<br>ken: he has courage davis: he has hair...  
>Emma: he is a kind hearted chil- wait what?! DAVIS!<br>davis: well what do you know!? he could have been bald!  
>Emma: so your gay?<br>davis: yup!  
>Emma: ken?<br>ken: yeah yeah i`m gay...  
>Emma: *has a fangirl momment* KENSUKE!~~~~~~~~~~~ ken: not again...<br>Emma: I LOVE KENSUKE SO MUCH!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ITS THE BEST YAOI DIGIMON COUPLE EVER!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
>ken and davis: *blushes and almost punches her*<br>yolei: she is fashionable!  
>kari: she has glasses!<br>Emma: as i was saying he is a kind hearted child!  
>cody: she is sweet!<br>Emma: ok next dare! OOO! YAY! *gets on balcony and faces everyone and gets on the fence and falls back first into the snow*  
>cody: *rushes to balcony* EMMA! ARE YOU CRAZY!<br>Emma: no! i`m Emma! *comes back up* next dare!  
>Adriana: its not that good but... AD... everyone: nice!<br>Adriana: nice i`m the co-host next!  
>yolei: EWWWWWWWWWW!<br>Emma and Adriana: DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT!  
>yolei: *goes to bathroom and licks toilet seat then comes back*<br>Emma: EEEEKKKK! KEN HAS TO FRENCH KISS SOMEONE! 'PLEASE BE DAVIS PLEASE BE DAVIS!'  
>ken: *french kisses with davis*<br>Emma: * imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2F-vEYQaNGInao%2FUnag2zpdOCI%2FAAAAAAABnyg%2F25uu0hNmxaI%2Fw333-h500%2Ffirework_gif_click_me_by_dusty_ &imgrefurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2F101219681155301899550%2Fposts%2FWKV2mL43tSQ&h=500&w=333&tbnid=DylDTJMbiy5VUM%3A&zoom=1&docid=oH1oB_K8DmY1oM&ei=zrDFU4HRCYOSyATW-IKIBA&tbm=isch&ved=0CDkQMygGMAY&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=439&page=1&start=0&ndsp=11*  
>ken: *breaks the kiss and pants*<br>Emma: no sex you two!  
>ken and davis: *blush and glare at her*<br>Emma: what!? sorry sorry!  
>Adriana: WELL THATS ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!<br>Emma: STAY TUNED FOR NEW UPDATES~!  
>Emma and Adriana: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!<p> 


End file.
